grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GuitarBoy*07/Grojband Music and Romance Chapter 2
Grojband Music and Romance Chapter 2: Love is in the air (Or in the park) "Why are you red?" asked Corey. "Huh?" asked Laney as the blush went away."I just have a skin condition" Laney lied. "Oh," said Corey. "What are we supposed to do on these kinds of things?" he thought in his head. 'Come on Laney say something hes looking at you' she thought. "Um... I like your hair," said Corey blushing. "Is THAT the best you can do?" said Corey in his head. "Umm thanks I like your eyes." Laney blushed as well. "Thanks," he said as he blushed some. "So got us a gig yet?" Laney asked. "Well I have seen flyers for a band to play at a festival," said Corey. "That's good so are you going to get the gig?" asked Laney. "I guess so," said Corey as he smiled, "But only if you're with me on it". Laney's eyes widened "Wait you want me to sing with you?" asked Laney. "Of course," said Corey, "You're a great bassist and singer. I still remembered those times you sang back up harmonies with me, and you got a great voice". "Really thanks Core." Laney said as she hugged Corey. "No problem," said Corey blushing Once again it was an awkward silence between them. "Soooooooooo," he said. "Um so what?" She asked confusognly. "I guess its just us now," said Corey as he smiled. "Yh with no interruption." Laney sighed with relief. "Yeah," said Corey, "Truthfully I wanted Kin and Kon to leave us alone when we were pretending to be in love". "Why?" She said looking into his deep blue eyes. "Well... I..." he said blushing a little. "Seriously Corey your not that nervous." Laney said. "Just tell her," he said in his head "So got a crush on anyone?" He asked her. "Um..." she blushed red. "Who do you have a crush on?" Laney asked him. "Well..." Corey looked around to make sure none of his friends could hear him and took her to a quiet spot. "Well who is it Core?" Laney looked at a nervous Corey. "Well..." said Corey, "I've been trying to tell you ever since that time we had that fake date, but... well... I really, really like you Laney". Laney had felt butterflies in her stomach. "I really like you too ever since we met." She smiled at Corey. "You did?" he asked. "Yh you make me special inside not like any other guys." She blushed. Corey blushed and smiled. Yeah," said Corey, "I guess we should head back to the garage". Laney nodded as they left the park holding hands. Kin and Kon were watching them. "Is this another fake date?" asked Kon. "I don't know Kon," said Kin, "But we're gonna find out." They hid in the bushes. "But before we go," said Laney. She kissed Corey on the lips and he blushed. Laney smiled. (Ooooooooooh! Love is in the air today! But they can't keep it a secret forever, because one way or another Kin and Kon will know. If they do, how will they react? Find out soon!) Category:Blog posts